The present invention relates to a bicycle tool assembly which includes a handle, a tire repair tool fastened to the handle at one end for removing the bicycle tire from the rim, and any of a set of driving elements fastened to the handle at an opposite end for turning the screws and nuts of the bicycle.
A bicycle uses a big number of parts and accessories. For repairing the parts and accessories of a bicycle or removing them from the bicycle, a variety of tools may be used. However, it is not convenient to carry a variety of tools with the bicycle. Because few people prepare a full set of bicycle tools when riding a bicycle, few bicycle owners can repair the bicycle by oneself If any part of the bicycle is damaged or out of order.